Hard way to move on
by Blue Rain Richtofen
Summary: ichigoXOC Three years after the winter war and seems like everything thing is quite till theres a increase of hollows and the new captain of squad nine is sent there to help and be helped


OKAY~~~~~~ THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE SUSUPPORTIVE!SORRY ABOUT THE FIRST POV IT KINDA SUCKS BUT I'M WORKING ON IT! :) PLEASE ENJOY!~~~~~

* * *

REIN'S POV!

I was waiting. I was waiting for those damn doors to open. Just a few days ago u was summoned to a meeting with captain Yamamoto to discuss my rank. As I still stood there waiting I started thinking, _WHAT THE IS TAKING SO DAMN LONG ~!...I guess it don't matter …it's worth it… well it better be….' _. What seemed like forever the doors finally creaked open in front of me. When they were all the way open there stood become all neatly lined up were the captains of the Gotei 13.'_FINALLY. Time to get the party started'. _"Thank you for coming." Yamamoto greeted me with his deep on voice which honestly creped me out and made sorta….nervous. 'My pleasure". I have to stop acting so cocky. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that I was getting a hard glare from Squad 6 captain Byakuya Kuchiki **. **He really pisses me off…. I also started to get some other stares from the rest of 'em. "Well continuing on". Thank you for Yamamoto's voice. He nearly shouted breaking the glare, stare and my creepy grin. "You know why you are here". Come on I want to hear 'ya say it." Rein Jōshō, you are here on out the new captain of of the Gotei 13 Squad 9". YES! THE FACE ON BYAKUYA'S FACE IS PRICELESS HE LOOKS SO MAD! :). "You will fulfill all responsibilities of a captain, and so that all Lieutenants, Captains, Soul reapers and all of soul society know your new found rank I give you in the respect of the deceased I give the haori of your older brother Hi Jōshō so you may carry on in his footsteps". He handed me my brothers Haori. I will follow in his footsteps and finish what he started. "Thank you". "Yes. Now all captains…dismissed!" With that he pounded his can shaking the ground.

* * *

Regular POV

**Its been three years since the big winter was against the** **Seireitei and Aizens army of arrancars. Tousen and Aizen were killed as for Gin he retreated and is being searched for. Everything has been quiet quiet for those three years except in Karakura Town where it seems yet again the hollow number has increased and that hasn't happened since the time Hitsugayas team left. This was starting to get on the nerves of a certain carrot top substitute shinigami.** "**God damnit!" Ichigo yelled slicing through the last of the group of hollow on his late night patrol which were becoming more frequent. It was becoming frustrating to the strawberry."Damn this is getting really old!"He put on his signature frown and headed back to his apartment. "*sigh* another long night…" Ichigo climbed through his kitchen window and sleepily walked to his body that was on the floor. "Life sucks….I got class in four hours and I'm exhausted!" He walked to his room and flopped himself onto his bed. "Well I guess there nothing I can do about that…." As his eyes were almost shut her felt something on his nose that made him shoot his eyes back open. He stared at the hell butterfly on his nose. "What now?"He sat up and reached his finger to the creature and let it go onto his finger. "Great..Just GREAT." He slumped back after getting the message.****Its been about one month since Rein Jōshō became the captain of Squad 9. She had the work and responsibilities of a captain. She now was becoming extremely bored since she hasn't been on a missiong for a week, she didn't want her skills to get rusty. "Captain! Captain!" '**_**what the bloody hell….its too damn early for this.." **_**In fact it was too early. The sun hasn't even rose yet but the captain was a early riser . Thanks to her Zanpakuto which happened to be a wolf , so she would get up and just look at the moon while inside her head her sword howled at the moon. She knew wolves howled at the moon to communicate but who was her sword howling too? Sometimes it heard like he was crying…Rein saw one of her subordinates running and shouting towards her."Captain!" The soul reaper stopped in front of her waiting for a reply. "Yes, What is it?" He seemed a bit scared. He wasn't the only one every time some random soul reaper would giver her a message they seemed frightened by either the Zanpakuto , rank, or just her fierce eyes. "Thank you."He bowed and quickly as if his life depended on it (which I just might if Rein had to look at him any longer)ran back in the direction he came. With a sigh Rein quickly disappeared and re appeared in front of captain Yamamotos desk using her incredible speed in flash step "Thank you for coming" He greeted with his deep as always old voice. "Sir." Rein was trying to be polite as possible with the old man which was kinda hard. Maybe she was a bit for politer she would get more missions but that was a long forgotten thought. "I am going to assign you to a new mission and give you the details." '**_**YES~! FINALLY A NEW MISSION! **__**" **_**You and lieutenants Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai will go to Karakura town in the human world to assist substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki in maintaing the increase of hollows. You will be staying for six months while the lieutenants will only stay for three months, a captain of you impressiveskill will not need much assistance and might not be there very long. You will report in every month . And for your accomidations you will being staying with the substitute soul reaper Ichigo kurosaki you will leave in three hours, that is all you are now dismissed". rein bowes and hurried back to her barracks. She calmly walked into her room and shut the screen until she punched a hole through the wall. _'Great i have to stay with some idiot i never met before ...! I'm in hell of a ride..'_**

* * *

I hope u enjoyed reading im gonna try to post another chapter hopefully longer R&R PLEASE :) any QS ASK ME


End file.
